H2O: Just Add Water: Season 1: Episode 19: Hurricane Angela
Hurricane Angela is the 19th episode in Season 1 of H2O: Just Add Water. Synopsis Cleo and Kim are fighting like crazy and Cleo is pushed to breaking point. Then cousin Angela comes to stay and things just get worse. Cleo realizes there are more challenging things than an annoying sister. Plot There is eternal chaos in the Sertori family. Two sisters - Cleo and Kim are still arguing. Some reasons are trivial, but Cleo is very nervous when she discovers that someone has broken her MP3 player. She suspects her younger sister. She tells her that. Kim declares that she can also start doing his washing, because although she pays her, she does not want to do it any longer. He splashes it with water. Fortunately, Cleo quickly runs to her room and only then turns into a mermaid. Kim announces a strike. Cleo tells Kim not to talk to her anymore. Soon their cousin Angela is coming, whose parents are just going through rough times. So Don and Bev ask their daughters to be in agreement at this time. Angela gives the girls compliments from the very entrance to their house. It seems to be nice, but it is only appearances. He talks to Kim and tells her that she is very sorry for her, because Cleo seems to be conceited. She uses Kim to carry her suitcases. In turn, Cleo tries to talk about Kim. They talk about the fact that Kim is very childish. Cleo also succumbs to her and unconsciously ministers, hanging her things in his closet and lending his own sleeping room. Kim refuses to give her cousin the inclusion of her music CD on TV because she is watching an important school documentary that was about to end. Angela, bored when she doesn't look, steals her book. Kim accuses Cleo of it. She gets a warning from her dad. It is supposed to take both girls to interesting places, because their cousin can't be in front of the television forever. Cleo and Lewis take them to the water park. Lewis does her homework in the water slide with the girls. After some time he comes home. Cleo and Mitch show them pelicans. Angela is lost. Both are looking for her. After all, Cleo can't find Kim either. Cleo notifies the police and returns home. She meets Kim there and a bird in the bathroom! Rikki, Lewis and Emma come to the rescue. They put the rig in the carton, and Cleo blames Kim for that. She brings the pelican back to the park, but Mitch notices it and accuses her of having taken it. It turns out, however, that he is not from this park, and Cleo is praised for the help she gave the bird. Meanwhile, her friends find Angela swimming on a board. She wants to have servants again and asks the girls for a towel, but they don't give in to her. At home, it turns out that it was her cousin who took a pelican from another park and brought her home for a swim, and Cleo and Kim quarrel and get into trouble. Cleo invents her punishment - cleans pelicans' droppings in the water park. Kim is apologized by her sister for unfounded suspicions and buys her first MP3. It is blue. Kim, however, wants to replace her, because this color likes the least. The girls are starting to argue again. Trivia * Only use of non-underwater animals in the series. * This is the final episode with Bev. Allusions * Cleo didn't flash blue when she transformed. * In the New Zealand advertisement for this episode, Cleo is called Chloe. Notes *'International Airdates': **Denmark: March 29, 2008 on Jetix **Poland: September 30, 2007 on Jetix *This episode aired in the United States on June 1, 2008 on Nickelodeon. Quotes :Cleo: That bird's not eating my fish! ---- :Kim: Where'd you buy it? :Cleo: Why? :Kim: So I can return it! ---- :Lewis: There's poo on my shoe! ---- :Cleo: Can I get a padlock on my door? :Kim: Can I get a new sister? ---- :Cleo: Hard to believe that catching a pelican is the least of my problems. Credits *Rikki Chadwick - Cariba Heine *Emma Gilbert - Claire Holt *Cleo Sertori - Phoebe Tonkin *Lewis McCartney - Angus McLaren *Kim Sertori - Cleo Massey *Don Sertori - Alan David Lee *Bev Sertori - Deborah Coulls *Wilfred - Ariu Lang Sio (uncredited) *Angela - Jade Paskins *Mitch - Paul Bishop Gallery File:Sertoris At Sea World.jpg File:Angela.jpg S01E19.jpg File:Hurricane Angela.png File:Kim Gets Wet.jpg File:Cleo Manipulating Water.jpg File:Cleo Capturing Pelican.png File:Pelican.png File:Cleo Finds a Pelican.jpg File:Fish And Bird.png File:Lewis and his Girls (2).jpg File:Girls and her Lewis.jpg File:Lewis and her Girls (3).jpg File:Lewis And Emma.jpg File:Cleo And Kim (2).jpg File:Kim, Lewis And Angela.jpg File:Emma Talk About Lewis.jpg File:Mitch.jpg File:Angela Smile.jpg File:Cleo_Annoyed.png Cleo Holding a Box.jpg Angela and Kim Hold Your Bags.jpg Angela Screams.jpg Lewis Talking with Angela and Kim.jpg Cleo Talking with Kim and her Dad.jpg Angela and Kim at the Marine Park with Cleo and Lewis.jpg Mitch and Cleo.jpg Angela Put in the Bucket.jpg Bev and Don.jpg Sertori's_living_room_26.png Sertori's_living_room_25.png Sertori's_living_room_24.png Sertori's_living_room_23.png Sertori's_living_room_22.png Sertori's_kitchen_and_dinning_room_4.png Sertori's_kitchen_and_dinning_room_3.png Sertori's_kitchen_and_living_room_2.png Sertori's_kitchen_and_place_next_to_the_back_door_3.png Sertori's_kitchen_and_place_next_to_the_back_door_2.png Sertori's_kitchen_10.png Sertori's_kitchen_9.png Behind the scenes Cleo, emma, lewis and rikki season 1.jpeg Lewis,cleo,emma and rikki season 1.jpg Rikki, Cleo, And Emma Smiling.jpg phoebe,claire and cariba 1x19 making off.jpg Video pl:Huragan Angela Category:H2O Just Add Water Episodes Category:H2O Just Add Water Season 1 Category:H2O Just Add Water Season 1 Episodes Category:H2O Just Add Water